Trouble with family
by hellsbells101
Summary: Cousins Buffy and Percy need to help out fellow cousin John Sheppard who is in a spot of trouble due to the Trust. Can he be rescued and keep his secrets? Sequel to Secret Identies sga/btvs/percy jackson


Sheppard had known that coming back to Earth was going to be a disaster but even he had not predicted just how bad it was.

Worst of all, he was in a catch-22. His father had been kind enough to send him a storm to help him but he was surrounded by his team who did not know about his powers.

He was back to his mental grumblings, stupid Trust. After today, he wouldn't be averse to smiting a few – old school. He was also seriously regretting his choices about not ascending like his cousins. Buffy, Annabeth and Percy had all done exactly that after Sunnydale.

As a consequence, he was currently lying in a cell with Rodney, Keller and Cadman. The Trust had known exactly who they had wanted.

The torture he had endured would have been a lot worse if he hadn't healed himself using the storm. They could do what they liked to him but the minute they went after one of his team – all bets were off.

An alarm blared in the facility. The team become alert, listening to see if they could take advantage of the situation.

The guards alarm blared, "We're under attack."

It was closely followed by a frustrated voice, "Well kill them."

The team heard the frustrated voice, "We can't fight shadows!"

The team watched as Sheppard visibly perked up. In truth, it was relief that his family had turned up. Rodney watched in disbelief as he saw Sheppard smirk. "Jesus Christ Sheppard. How can you smirk at a time like this!"

"Easy." He drawled. "My family is here."

Now it was Rodney's turn to be shocked. Only a year before, Rodney had learned a little about his best friend's life. Rodney for all his smarts; had never connected his friend with Sheppard industries. It had been after Sheppard had returned from the funeral that he had dropped the bombshell that Patrick Sheppard was not his real father.

However, his friend had refused to divulge the identify of his real father. John managed to stagger to his feet and look down the corridor. The rampaging shadows morphed into a beautiful blonde and young man.

The other captives stared slack jawed. Sheppard though couldn't help but grin his cousins had come loaded for a battle. Buffy and Percy certainly caused people to stare striding towards them carrying a trident made of water and a flaming scythe.

It really was a waste of effort for the former slayer to deal with the remaining guard. The guard dropped cold after he was punched. Rodney watched as the beautiful blonde stepped forward to open the door. She seemed to now Sheppard, he listened in shock at the Californian, "You do like to make trouble."

He started to pout; Buffy was his favourite cousin but he did think she was being a tad hypocritical. Sheppard snickered at the pair, "Says someone who has blown up an entire city."

Buffy grinned as she helped him but frowned noticing the extent of his injuries. Buffy rolled her eyes, "Percy, Johnny needs a healing hand."

Keller watched astonished as the Colonel was healed before his very eyes with nothing more than the power of water. Rodney watch on as his precious laws of physics were shattered a little. However Cadman watched grinning, she really liked meeting the new members of Sheppard family.

Sheppard grinned feeling a lot more spry and gratefully accepted the sword that Buffy handed him. "Thanks cuz."

Rodney looked at the apparent little family circle. "Christ your family really rocked out genetically."

Sheppard shook his head ignoring McKay. He asked, "Are all the threats neutralized?"

Buffy effused to dignify the question with an answer. Percy chuckled, "Is the Pope Catholic?"

Sheppard grinned, "I forgot, Buffy's been bored since she stopped slaying."

The cousins shared a grin, "Uncle had decided it was best for Olympus and the underworld to let me patrol." Then she smirked, "Don't worry cousin you can play with the people outside."

Rodney finally found his voice, "Oh Sheppard boy have you got some explaining to do."

John grimaced, "Yes but we're escaping now."

The group moved quickly protecting the scientists. Rodney watched as two pursuers were stopped by lightning bolts. He did not think that it was coincidence that Sheppard's eyes currently reflected the storm.

They were a click away before the rested. The team were soaked through the only people who did not seem affected. It really wasn't fair, Percy had a natural affinity to rain and Buffy could warm herself.

They all sat around a fire that Buffy had created with a snap of her fingers. The team had stared in shock; Buffy just rolled her eyes, "What? I can't carry off the cute nose wiggle?"

Cadman, Keller and Rodney all sat unsure what to say; it was a most disconcerting state for the scientist.

Sheppard chose to break the scientist, "out with it."

"What just happened?"

Sheppard shrugged, "My father sent a storm to help me."

Rodney thought it a typical Sheppardian response. Keller though took the bait, "Who is your father?"

Sheppard was deadpan, "Greek God of thunder."

McKay snorted in disbelief, except when he thought about it; it made a lot of sense. The powers that Rodney had seen could from the gorgeous blonde and young man could easily be attributed to Hades and Poseidon.

Buffy ignored whatever shock the group was feeling. She piped up, "Dad has a message."

Sheppard was smart enough to guess the answer, "Did it amount to get over yourself; ascend and go back to Atlantis?"

Buffy nodded her head and giggled, "He was winding up Uncle P. You can't buy that entertainment."

John always did like his Uncle. He may have been the god of the Underworld but he knew how to have a good time. He turned to Percy, "What did your Dad have to say?"

He got a flippant shrug, "Buffy is right, annoyed his nephew hijacked his digs and wants to Kick Hades ass."

Sheppard winced he knew that that revelation would cause a stir. "Poseidon lived in Atlantis? Not the ancients."

Buffy explained, "Dad and his brothers had a bit of a falling out. Daddy chose to stay in the underworld. Uncle P chose to hang in Atlantis and Uncle Zeus ruled from Mt Olympus."

Cadman was a little faint but they didn't breed weakness in the services so she preserved and flirted with the handsome guy.

"So do you date mortals?"

Sheppard shuddered considering the potential for chaos at even the thought of the pairing. "Sorry Captain but there is a lovely goddess that would come after you."

Cadman pouted it wasn't fair. Sheppard chose to deflect the conversation, "Tell Dad next leave I'll come to Olympus."

Buffy let out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank God, Uncle Zeus is brooding."

Rodney laughed, "So it really is genetic?"

Sheppard just sighed, "Come and find me on Atlantis!"

He saw his cousins share a grin that promised disaster and trouble. He added a rule, "I won't argue but whatever happens Atlantis stays standing."

Buffy smirked as she stood up and saluted, "Yes Sir, Colonel Sir." She then flamed out of existence.

Percy smiled at the group, he handed over a cell phone, "Have fun and try not to get into too much trouble. He turned into water and became part of the storm.

Sheppard just watched, he couldn't follow after all he had to look after his friends. Sheppard and McKay were temporarily silent; Cadman snickered; "Now that's an exit."

Sheppard grinned, "We always create an impression. Now let's get the hell out of here."

He never saw Rodney's frown, after all he hadn't realised that he hadn't called Atlantis home.


End file.
